


Tongue Tied Talent

by AlwaysMaybeObsessed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mostly Smut, Not much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMaybeObsessed/pseuds/AlwaysMaybeObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie has a slight oral fixation. Archie has major thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied Talent

     Archie knew he shouldn’t be staring. They were discussing plans for the future of their teams as Leaders outta do. Then came the short little break of Maxie trying to decrypt a paper of runes into usable-by-all material, and then that damn sucker came in. At one point or another, the Aqua Leader realized the redhead had a rather insistent oral fixation. Something was always against his lips or in his mouth; small candies, gum, lollipops, sometimes pens...Straight white teeth and a light pink tongue had to be kept busy when the Magma leader was in thought.

  
     It was becoming increasingly more difficult to tear away from the sight of Maxie deeply engrossed with deciphering while he sucked and moved the pink lollipop in manner that made the pirate’s pants tighten.

  
     He was still staring. Watching in awe and slight envy as the sugary candy slipped in and out of the other’s mouth with painful ease. From this angle the action was truly anything but innocent. There’s no way it could be. The ever so slight direction his hand went in directing the sucker and the ever so rare clink of crystallized sugar against teeth making his cheek bulge for a moment was...it couldn’t be normal!

  
    _Focus Archie...Focus…!_ Maybe he should ask for one to distract himself? Heavens knew the guy had plenty.

  
    Maxie was not one to turn down anything sweet. There was an obvious hunger every second away from that eager tongue. The razor thin line of saliva when he pulled away from a particularly long time hidden away in the Magma leader’s cavern only to disappear with a single flick-

 

    _No no no no!!!_

  
    He should say...something. Yell at him maybe?

  
    _Yell at him fer what...?_ For being a tease? For the fact every barely audible suck and wet pop made Archie consider ripping the treat away from him and-

  
    “Are you alright there Archie?” Curious, but otherwise completely innocent eyes were directed at him. It took a moment for the question to sink in.

  
     “Y-yeah, just peachy!” Archie tried to play it off with a laugh. Everything felt too warm and that damn thing hovering a few millimeters away from Maxie’s lips wasn’t helping.

  
      He wasn’t to blame for this. The Aqua leaders growing perverted interests in what that mouth could do was….was…..

 

“...are you sure? You’re looking a tad red-”

  
“I’m fine!!” Internal he cursed himself. He answered too fast, too soon, and sounded so fake it physically made him wince.

  
       “Archie.” _Oh no._ Maxie stood up and walked over to him. Concern clearly showing on the other’s face as he tried to casually sit in a manner that’d hide any results of his dirty thoughts. “Is something wrong? Are you sick?”

  
    “N-no ’m fine, I...um…” Whatever else he had wanted to say died in his throat when Archie realized the redhead was studying him. Trying to look for the root of the problem no doubt. “It’s...uhm...heh….”

  
“Please sit up straight so I can check your temperature.”

  
“I TOLD ya I’m fine! So-!” Shaking off the guy would be impossible if Archie wanted to both WIN and hide his shame. “I ate somethin weird is all-!”

  
“Oh.” It was a surprised murmur. A legendary occurrence of catching the Magma Leader off guard with both eyebrows shooting up and a slight tinge of pink blooming on believably forever white skin. Two dark eyes staring downward wide before moving to any other direction or object they could find. He fucked up. Everything would be awkward between them and with this any chances of hooking up or even messing around would be impossible. “...erm...I see.”

  
“Sorry, it just...sorta...happened….hehe...” Archie hoped he seemed at least half as apologetic as he felt. Popping a hardon in front of your ex enemy, old friend, and...whatever the hell you could call their relationship now a days is embarrassing. Embarrassing and, shamefully he had to admit, kinda exciting.

  
“.....” A heavy awkward silence blanketed them as he waited for the other to respond. For a split second he could’ve sworn he saw Maxie biting his lip in unsure thought but the redhead was quick to try to regain both his composure and the mood. “You may use my bathroom to...relieve yourself.”

  
“Or we could just ignore it.” That wasn’t the answer he was looking for. Hoping for something else, something, anything OTHER than rubbing one out when the one he’d prefer to do it for him was in the damn room.

  
They both enjoyed each other’s company, and to say it wasn’t obvious there was tension, both sexual and romantic between them, even from back before the teams were made was a blatant lie. So why did they keep dancing around the issue? Did it really have to be acknowledged out loud? Was Maxie just not into dudes? _Oh that’d be a fuckin kick in the balls…!!_

  
_“_ I suppose…” The answer he received was not very even. Almost as if the other man wanted to suggest something else too, but held back. Instead licking the sucker from earlier, eyes still averted and face a slow turning red.

  
No, not quite licking it, but rolling his tongue over the the top, no no, the _**tip**_ in some unconscious attempt at calming his nerves. Archie ran his tongue over his lips at the sight, feeling his cock twitch in interest at the sheer amount of pleasure Maxie’s mouth would be able to offer.

  
But of course destiny decided to curse him again, with that exact moment being when Maxie looked at him. Looking as guilt free of the situation as possible, and Archie as the perverse fiend making everything out of nothing.

  
Any left over blood not in his dick rushed to his face. He wanted to flee. To run and hide and hope the redhead could overlook his now clear as day attraction to the other. Although the reaction of a now dark red nerd was a small victory.

  
M..maybe he’ll be okay with it. Without wasting another second he took the gamble and muttered out in the most effective sounding voice of confidence Archie could muster. “I’d like it more if you’d take care of it for me.”

  
“I-I…”

  
“Preferably with that mouth a yers.” It was now or never. If Maxie didn’t want to he was more than able to kick him out. To turn him down and never speak about it again.

  
But he didn’t.

  
No, Maxie took his turn to surprise HIM by kneeling in front of him and pulling his zipper down in one fluid motion.

  
Archie groaned loudly at the sight; his sophisticated rival on his knees, swallowing up his cock with more vigor than any lollipop or candy. Pushing his legs further apart to try and take in more. Allowing and adjusting it to grow fat in his mouth with the tip almost choking him as it brushed against the back of his throat.

  
And what a hot mouth it was. Like sticking his dick in pure, wet heat. Teeth scraping lightly as Maxie bobbed his head. Nearly making him thrust into the redhead mercilessly.

  
“You...were doin that on purpose...ngh...mm...t-that shit with the suc-ah!-sucker…!!” Despite the growing climax and immense pleasure Archie managed to pull the man off of him. Saliva connecting the now panting Magma leader’s tongue and the tip of his member made it hard to not let him finish.

  
“It took you long enough to notice.” Oh. _OH_.

  
“Sh-shut up…!” If not his mouth, than Maxie’s hands were playing with him. Stroking and touching his thighs and chest with too much controlling feather light touches…!!! “Shit I’m-”

  
He wanted to be felt up more, to have those hands grab more, play with him more but with a pathetically loud moan of the other’s name and a sharp hair pull he came into said other’s eagerly awaiting mouth. After swallowing his cum with ease, and pulling back with a VERY audibly wet pop Maxie stood up on shaky legs and straddled him.

  
“At least...give me...a minute….”

  
“Hmm…” Opening an eye made him groan again at the mischievous glint in the redhead’s eyes. “You say that, and yet your hands are on my ass.”

  
“Shushhhh, I’ve finally got the booty in my hands, let me enjoy it.”

 

“Are you just going to fondle it all day or do I have to take care of both of us?”

  
Archie snorted at him. “I’m having like, an overload of great things happening to me right now. Give me a minute to process it all.”

  
“How long until then?”

  
“5 minutes and then we’re goin to yer room.”

  
“Is that so?” The hardon he could feel pressed against him caused the Aqua leader to smirk as he tugged the belt loose.

  
“Oh hell yeah.”


End file.
